Sonhos
by Hatakezinha
Summary: Não via o mundo passar por mim, naquele momento não estava mais sentido nada. Tudo que sentia e tinha perto de mim era um corpo gelado e aconchegante. Lábios rosavam meu pescoço, e dedos gélidos definiam meu rosto. - Edward, ah Edward como eu te amo.


One-shot – Bella x Edward

Dedicada e inspirada na minha amiga Kami Chan (te amo amigaaaaaaa).

E para minha manis de todas as horas Loow *----* que sempre me da boas idéias *---*

_________________________________________________________________

Não via o mundo passar por mim, naquele momento não estava mais sentido nada. Tudo que sentia e tinha perto de mim era um corpo gelado e aconchegante.

Lábios rosavam meu pescoço, e dedos gélidos definiam meu rosto.

- Edward, ah Edward como eu te amo.

Foi nesse momento que acordei, meus sonhos ficavam cada vez mais reais, e cada vez mais eu tinha dificuldade de esconder meu desejo de que aquilo se realiza se logo.

- Esta tudo bem amor? – Edward me olhava com olhos confusos – você esta chorando de novo, foi outro pesadelo?

- Estou bem, não é bem um pesadelo amor, mais deixa pra lá... – não tinha coragem de mentir mais uma vez para Edward sobre meus pesadelos.

Os sonhos estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes, e eu não entendi o porquê de sempre eu acordar chorando. Bom devia ser por acordar sempre na parte principal.

E Edward não ajudava muito com suas visitas noturnas que eu tanto adoro, elas acabavam com meu sono, e com toda minha concentração para ficar longe de tentações, com todos aqueles beijos convincentes demais e as caricias. Isso iria me deixar louca, eu ainda entraria em combustão.

- Bella, no que esta pensando? Porque ainda esta chorando?

- Não é nada, só não queria acordar, o sonho era _bom._

- Bella com o que você anda sonhando?

A pergunta foi direta demais, já não sabia mais como fugir. Edward iria ceder apenas depois do casamento e aquilo estava me matando...

Edward grunhiu de reprovação por eu não responder a sua pergunta. E eu estava ficando roxa, só de pensar na explicação que eu daria. Meu coração estava prestes a levantar vôo.

- Bella, por favor! Isto esta me matando.

- Meus sonhos são... Relacionados... Bom, é, a nos Edward.

Pronto, agora eu havia falado e ele estava como uma estatua perfeita de mármore, com os braços em volta de minha cintura.

- É por isso que não queria acordar Bella? O sonho lê dá o que eu me recuso...

- Não, Edward, não é bem assim – agora que meu choro estava cessando, minha voz estava ficando mais segura no que eu dizia.

Edward continuava petrificado. Olhei para o relógio e eram apenas 02h00min da manha. Soltei um bochecho involuntário.

- Durma Bella – Edward estava mesmo chateado, eu podia sentir a dor em sua voz. Tudo culpa daqueles sonhos idiotas.

Acordei e percebi que estava sozinha. Eu tinha sido muito cruel com Edward, sabia que tudo que ele estava fazendo era por mim, pela minha proteção. E eu estragava tudo sempre.

Fiquei mais uns dois minutos na cama, depois fui ate o banheiro e comecei a me arrumar para escola, o dia seria longo. E precisava me preparar pra todas as desculpas que teria que pedir a Edward.

Percebi que Charlie já havia ido para o serviço, e hoje voltaria mais tarde.

Quando terminei de tomar meu café, escutei a porta sendo aberta – Edward já sabia onde ficava a chave extra – achei estranho ele entrar, pois sempre me esperava em seu volvo.

- Bella?

- Bom dia – Edward estava diferente, seus olhos brilhavam.

Ele me levantou da cadeira e me puxou para seus braços

- O que acha de não irmos para o colégio hoje?

- Você esta bem Edward?

- Bom, eu cheguei à conclusão – e ele chegou mais perto, nossas bocas a apenas dois centímetros uma da outra – De que logo você vai querer ficar pra sempre sonhando, então quero te manter acordada.

Edward devia estar louco, mais eu iria aproveitar aquele momento, cada segundo daquele momento.

- Não estava muito afim mesmo de ir pro colégio... – olhei em seu rosto de anjo e ele ria com malicia.

E depois eu já não consegui mais respirar e nem pensar direito, sua boca estava na minha, minhas mãos estavam agarradas ao seu cabelo de anjo. E quando percebi estava deitada em minha cama com Edward encima de mim.

Minhas mãos já estavam em sua camisa, e logo já não havia mais tecido algum cobrindo toda sua perfeição. Passei minha mão definindo seu abdômen sarado e frio como mármore.

Edward parou bruscamente.

- Bella onde eu estou com a cabeça... Não posso fazer isso...

- Edward não, esqueça isso, agora somos só eu e você.

- Bella – disse ele com uma voz de censura.

- Por favor, Edward, por favor.

E Edward parecia ter cedido, sua boca estava de novo ávida na minha, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo. Tudo estava cada vez mais perfeito. E para mim queria que fosse assim para sempre.

Fim

Prometo atualizar essa fic, bjinhos para aqueles que a leram.

Amo todos vocês.

Ca-opps Cullen


End file.
